1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to connectorized drop cables and methods for fabricating the same, and more specifically, to connectorized drop cables that may be readily interconnected with a mid-span access location of a fiber optic cable while including a demarcation point for isolating the connector from forces generated in the cable.
2. Technical Background of the Invention
Fiber optic networks are used to provide services from providers to subscribers over a vast network of optical signal carrying components. Within these networks, drop cables are often used to provide the end connection to one or more subscribers, such as at a home or office building. In one particular drop cable deployment environment, a drop cable may be interconnected with a mid-span access location of a fiber optic cable to branch the optical network. A mid-span access location may be used to provide multiple dedicated optical fiber drops that are used to connect a plurality of subscribers to the network. Thus, the mid-span access locations and drop cables are used to extend an optical network to subscribers. In this regard, networks are being developed that deliver “fiber-to-the-curb” (FTTC), “fiber-to-the-business” (FTTB), “fiber-to-the-home” (FTTH), and “fiber-to-the-premises” (FTTP), collectively referred to as “FTTx.” Further, within these FTTx networks, it is desirable to deploy connectorized drop cables to provide simple interconnections while reducing field installation labor, skill and cost.
As FTTX cable assemblies evolve, the way in which stiff drop cables have been accommodated has changed. One problem with substantially flat drop cables is the stiffness of the cable and its impact on the polish process. To overcome this, an assembly approach is needed that will allow the use of a low force polish process while allowing reasonable manual assembly. A second issue requiring attention is the growing need to cost reduce the drop cable designs. To do this, one approach is to reduce the amount of strain relief material, however, doing this may result in strain reaching the connector when the cable is loaded. In addition to the polish problem, a solution is needed that keeps tension from reaching the ferrule assembly. In this regard, there is a need for a new drop cable design.